lady of the night
by supersporty123
Summary: Ameris nightshadow was always been treated like dust. Ever since she was 7 she had to make a living out of her useless self.how? By e isnt human.with the speed of a supernatural, and the strength of a thousand rhinos, she makes a w she steals from ciel phantomhive, and things get messy.familly buisness and,soleil? 5 can keep a secret if 4 of them are dead. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 it all begins

**hey guys! Who has seen five nights at freddys? I have! Ive mashed 5NAF with black butler! There not going to go to freddys until the 3rd chapter tho..anywho, I only own ameris and I did own kuroshitsuji, there would be no elizabeth I hate her. **

**Well onwords my minions! To the story**

**Midnight.a girl with black hair swiftly runs through the night, her black long hair swaying behind 's a theif. She runs on top of the highest buildings, and sometimes houses, but right now she needs something from ciel phantomhive.**

Ameris Nightshadow was her name. her title was Black Panther becuse she was fast,strong, and people could only see her 's ran through the midnight shadows, the moon iluminatimg her, she stopped in front of the phantomhive mansion.

She smirked as she climbed up the padio leading to his bedroom. She jumped in and walked twords him. The ring of his was probably still on his fingers. She walked up to him carefully reaching for his fingers, when ciels eyes flashed open.

He immediately fliped her around and pinned her to his bed, and grinned."well 'black panther'I've got you now..."he said and smirked.I thought of a plan and smirked again."I think not."

Before he could say otherwise, my lips slamed into eyes widend as blush apeared on his face.I swung my arms around his neck, and sliped the ring off his fingers.I fliped him over so i could be on the top, and escape with ease.I was about to take his other ring when a man with jet black hair and red eyes burst in.

There were 3 other servants."my lord, I heard a noise are-"he stopped talking once he saw me kissing his 'master'I got off him and jumped to the rail of the padio."I would love to finish what we had here, j really would but uh.."she said as she pulled out a chain with 2 rings on rings

"Duty calls"I said as I jumped off the padio, leaving them stunned.

-time skip-

I laughed to faces! I was running under the phantomhive estate when I saw a little boy with navy hair.

"Please...leave me alone, ive done nothing wrong!"he says bearly audible. "Im not going to hurt you..."I said.I felt bad for te little boy."no, I've come to help you"I whisper to eyes light up.

"Really after 4 years?!"thank you! He says as he tries to stand up.I help him by helping him on my back."from now on, im your sister."I said, like a demon trying to form a contract.

He smiles as I walk with him into the shadows."but first, I need to show you something, im not human."I said showing him my tatoos on my arms and legs. (Avatar style!).he dosent seem to care."why aren't you scared?"I my sleeves up again."becuse im a demonish, a demon"he says, as my eyes widen.

Then forms into a smirk as I turn into my animal form, a black panther. I move my tail, gestering him to get on my back."something tells me were going to get along just fine."I leaping into the moons light.

Ending: monochrome no kiss.

Oooooh ciel you got hit by a smooth criminal alright haha


	2. Chapter 2 your a what?

**yeah im back! If you liked the first chapter, your going to love this one!**

**/**

I made my way to an abandond workshop."what is this place?"the boy askes."my uh...home..heheh."I say."anyway, what's your name, "I ask while turning on the lights.

"Lucas...lucas phantomhive"

"Oh...so your like royalty and all that shit?"I asked getting bread from the dusty cabnits. His eyes light up."well not exactly"

Flashback

lucas' s eyes widend as the building was lit on fire. He heard screaming coming from upstairs...probably his brother, ciel. What was a demon to do? He ran underneath the mansion, hiding as the flames licked on his shoes. He was even more scared as ever! He bet it was all ciels fault the house was on fire. Lucas's parents didn't even care for him! They forced him to live in the basment after his big brother, ciel was born. They knew he was a demon, and they were ok with it, until that bloody boy came back from his aunts house. It was hell for him then. His perents were probably making sure ciel was ok...bloody hell! He made a promise he would het revenge on his brother..once and for all

End of flashback

"Wow, thats rough buddy"I said as she handed lucas a sandwich. He gladly took it and gobled it down.

"As you know, I'm a theif, and the queen is having a ball will be jewels and all that crap there.I will sell ciels rings to get us outfits, oh and you need a shower."I explained. The boy blushed.

I led him upstairs to the bathroom, and showed him how to take a shower, by himself. Like hell..oops, heck I was going to bathe him!

I washed his old clothes while he was in the bathroom, using my ice breath to dry everything was done, I layed him on the couch I used to sleep on.

"Sing me a lullaby"he said so sweetly, I couldn't say no.

"Fine..I'll sing to you about..hmm..alice of the human sacrifice!".the boy smiled

I started to sing;

The first alice was couragesly, sword in hand

Enterd cut down many things

On her way to make out of the bright red forest.

Locked in as a sinner, in addition to the way the

Forrest was made, her life is a mystery. (*cough*madame red *cough*)

The second alice was sang a song In

Wonderland, to fill all with sound, he produced a

Crazy alice had rose flowers, he was

Shot by a cross-eyed man, it came out as red

As a flower in loved him as he

Died. (*cough* aloise *cough*)

The third alice was a young child, he was handsome

Here in wonderland, for many to delude.a strange land

Was created, alice is a queen here, he rules by a dream

Of distortion, now he only sees rotted flesh, she is at the

Top of the land. (*cough*ciel *cough*)

Follow the path of the forest, under the rose

Trees is tea time from an invitation from the

Castle, heart of playing fourth alice

Were triples wondering wonderland, through

Doors of many kind, they simply ended up here,

All the siblings loving, all the siblings intelligent,

They were getting closer to the first alice, they have

Not woken up from their dream, they wander wonderland (hint, hint*the triplets***)

She finished the song as lucas' s eyes finally closed. I sighed and sat down in a empty corner. I had never had a sibling before...

"I wonder..."was the last thing I said before diving in my own dream.

********time and place skip**********

Ciel woke up with the same blush on his face from last night. Sebastian saw this and immediately smirked. He opend the curtins and brought in Ciel's tea.

"Today we have a strawberry parfait, with delicious, creamy filling, and your usaul, green earl tea. (Meh..I dont know what that crap is called)

"What do we have for today?"ciel asked, getting up from bed."you have an invite to the queens ball, trancy will be there though."he said.

As ciel got dressed up and situated, his mind kept flashing back to when black panther kissed out a growl."sebastian, ready the carriage. We' re paying the undertaker a little visit."

"Yes, my lord"he says and walks out of ciels study room.

-time skip! (Elizabeth:oh I hope ciel dosent fall in love with bp!she's stupid, ugly, and has no manners whatsoever!

Me:bitch you think everything that come out your mouth relivent, bitch, you irrelevant, go felisha! XD

Elizabeth:what? Whose felisha?

Me:back to the show!)

As ciel walked into the undertakers, he felt a chill go down his spine.

"My lord, is today the day I will get to put you in one of my special coffins?" UT (undertaker) asked

"No, i've come too seek information on black panther."ciel said in monotone. The UT twisted grin turned into a suprised' o'.

"Give me a laugh"he as usaual, sebastian did his thing. (DO YOUR THANG, BRO! GO, GO, SEBBIE CHAN! Sorry, im on a sugar rush)

"Well, black panther was supposed to be dead 30 years ago."UT said, eating a dog cracker. Ciel's and Sebastians eyes widen."pardon?"the both asked.

"Yes, I would know because I reaped her soul but now, I cant find it."

He handed him a reapers books, and pointed to her name.

**ameris nightshadow-died by ****helping a black phonix**

/

Damn ameris, do you have some explaining to do.

Elizabeth:are you listining?

Ameris: .talk to me, cause you've been talking behind my back and I dont got time for that so .talk to me, bring it back.

Elizabeth:im just giving you a warning. Ciel is my fiancee!

Me;:*eats candy* T-A-S-T-E-Y FUCKING TASTY! T-A- TO THE, TO THE, TO THE-

ameris:*slaps me across the face*SHUT UP!

Read and review!


End file.
